Unique Like Everyone Else
by lunajackass
Summary: The POV of an everyday person that turns into a fan. A celebrity, someone you feel at one with on a personal level, yet you cannot reach. No real pairings here, it's realistic.


**Unique... like everyone else.**

Chapter one

This story is an experiment; it's different from anything I've ever written so I want to see how I fair with it. It's the POV of an everyday person that turns into a fan… I've seen how people craze over someone they've never met, a celebrity. Someone you can never reach personally yet you feel one with them. Admit it, there's some celebrity out there you adore. So this is basically about being a fan, instead I've fitted it into the world of beyblade. There are no pairings and it isn't going to be one of those fics where the 'fan' gets to meet the celebrity and they fall in love, have babies blah blah blah –barfs- its realistic, one in a million chance you reach your adored celeb on a personal level. So anyway, it's a simple experiment for me to see if I like it and if it interests me enough to continue, I'll never know until I try. Enjoy. (By the way, I've kind of jumbled past and present with each other, so I don't know how that's going to work).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beyblade cast; this fiction is to simply entertain all. Any OC characters are clearly my own. (Though I really hate using them).

My life doesn't differ from the rest; in fact you could almost say I'm the girl next door, nothing strange or remotely unique about me apart from being a 16 year old 'gothic'. In my area and family, that is the weirdest you can get, I'm basically the black sheep yet I cease to exist in the minds of the people I see everyday. I won't bore you with the simple details of my appearance. I live in my own world; don't have many friends, a 'lone-wolf' as some people may say. Funny isn't it? How people can put a label to everything and everyone they meet, that label alone lets them decide your future relationship with them, whether they decide to like you or dislike you. I simply shrug it off; I'm not portraying myself as deprived or lonely. I have not a care in the world for such matters; I simply abide by an everyday routine and that's it. I'm used to it, I rarely go out of my way to do or see something different. Why should I?

I live in a rough area in Japan constantly surrounded by back alleys and the hustle bustle of the markets. I'm not Japanese, my mother and father moved here about a year ago, straight into Tokyo. I guess that makes me stand out even more, my year has a handful of British people and I don't even think any of them like what I do, they see me more, as a disinclined being I guess. I don't mind what they think of me it's their opinion they can remain far from the truth if they wish. The one thing I do care for is my music; it's a rare sight to see me without my headphones in. I find myself walking down the street with them in my ears yet there is no music, I generally forget.

I listen to one radio station on the computer that gives me all I need to know about the new chart releases for the rock world back in England. I wouldn't know what was going on in Japan or what the latest craze was. Every now and again I see a strange new style or a new item of clothing run its way through the school on which everyone goes mad for, I vaguely remember seeing many white scarves as a new fashion statement not so long ago, why on earth were white scarves so great? It's a piece of material you merely choke yourself with when you feel a draft. As for sports, I have no idea. Sometimes I find it difficult to understand how any simple game can magically transform itself into some type of sport. The only sport I tend to recognise would be football or as many say, soccer. It makes me laugh walking down the hall seeing people fight over their games or 'sports', sometimes its chess, checkers, these dualing cards and many times I see people shouting over spinning tops. Whatever people feel they need to follow these days is up to them, but I would much rather not be a part of it, to be dragged into each new craze until it turns into an obsession? I choose not, I can't miss what I don't know.

The companion I spend most time with is my thoughts, I ponder over matters that would not occur to the average mind. It is said that you fight an everlasting battle with your mind; I've found my peace with it. Then again, if the battle is with your mind, you technically win either way. Because of this I seem to trail off into daydreams, in my lessons, I'm constantly being yelled at for 'daydreaming' I can't help it that I find my own thoughts far more entertaining than listening to some old guy go on about simultaneous graphs. I guess daydreaming does have its downside, each time it's more difficult to return back to reality. I easily get lost in myself, where everything else becomes a complete blur and time jus…

"Watch out!" Somebody screamed from the end of the hall. "Huh?" I confusingly said as I widened my eyes to see a blue smallish round blur come spinning towards my head. Startled I just kept on walking in a straight line, I was in too much shock to even attempt to think of anything else. The next thing I knew, I had tripped over a rather large puma sports bag and fell with a smack face first onto the hall floor whilst the fast blur slashed through the air over my head. Lesson learnt? Clumsiness can also be very efficient if you don't feel like having your head decapitated.

I slowly lifted my head straight into focus of at least eight pairs of staring eyes and a kid that looked no older than 13 running towards me; he stopped close to my side as I lay on the floor. "Oh my god, Are you ok?" he started to bite his lip rather hard that I thought he may pierce the skin. I would've forgiven him if I hadn't of then realised that he was in fact talking to his spinning top. I quickly scrambled to my feet and dusted off my hoodie, "What on earth are you playing at boy?" I spat when he had gathered his toy in his hands from where it had embedded itself into one of the dark blue lockers. I stared at him harshly waiting for an answer, yet he clearly just ignored me and continued to comfort the toy, "It's ok Chikora, you're fine, nothing broken." He said, almost sighing in relief at his own comforting words. "What's a Chikora?" I answered, with a sarcastic look, I couldn't help it, and I was already losing my temper. "You almost broke her with your large head!" The boy whined at me when he saw the look on my face slowly edging onto disgust. I couldn't believe this, he nearly took my head off with the spinning blades, yet not one drop of sympathy was held back on his face. By now I had looked about seeing the pairs of eyes, still staring, I couldn't read any of them, they just stared, and it was quite creepy.

"Yeah well, I'm sure your spinning top would've survived, I only have one bloody head you know!" The boy stepped back and I heard quiet gasps coming from both ends of the hall, "It's not a spinning top! It's a beyblade!" I took one last harsh look at him and I blatantly laughed out loud, and the first time I had done so in a long time. "Bey what?" I said chuckling silently "What other funny name can you conjure?" I took a slow step over the bag and gathered myself "First Chikora and now beyblade? Seriously, you kids need your head checked nowadays." I heard a low grunt from the boy but soon I was out of sight preparing myself to get lost in my thoughts again.

School had ended yet I never saw anybody run out the door, they always seemed deep in conversation and playing with their games or 'Beyblade's and Chikora's' as the boy made quite clearly. I quietly walked out the main entrance and set off down the long street, I had to walk straight through the market place every time I walked home. It isn't so bad at this time in the day but getting to school in the morning is a nightmare. As I walked passed the gift and food shops I did something I had never done before, looking up I caught glimpse of a poster, I guess the bright colours drew me in, damn those advert maker people! The poster was entitled 'BBA' I wouldn't normally have the slightest clue what that meant apart from seeing the head decapitator splashed over it in bright purple and pink colours. The colours almost made the entire thing look gayer than I portrayed it to be in the first place.

What was this crazed toy about anyway? Do you check out how long you can spin it? Had they seriously run out of good ideas nowadays? With my own low grunt I turned and walked off, this was stupid, I was glad that I never bothered to know what was going on. If I did I fear that my only escape from the bright pink toys would be to kill myself, or easier, just move somewhere else, easier still ignore it.

I walked down the alleys; god knows how many times I had been told not to. It was just so much easier than taking the main street, plus I didn't trust myself to walk into any new pink posters, yeah… that was my new excuse. As I turned a corner, I heard something in the distance; it sounded as though a coin rolling on something metal. Was this another game? Roll the coin the fastest. Rolling my own eye's I continued down my path, what more was going to happen today.

Unfortunately I heard the sound get louder. Great I'll have to walk pass another game and probably get a coin stuck in my eye. Better still, I'll trip over an egg, fall on my ass and the coin will miss my eye by an inch, then bounce off the wall and smack me in the face. Yeah I had it all planned out already, I could be a psychic… and have my own show and change my name to make some sort of alliteration. 'Psychic Sally and her team of…'

"Whooooo! Yeah! I won! Yahoo!" I suddenly jumped and looked ahead, damnit why did kids always manage to stop my concentration in the middle of a damn sentence? I ignored them and my thoughts, then started to walk again, passing their game I noticed the similarity, it was that spinning top game again. Just to put my thoughts at rest I wandered over to the small metal dish.

"What's this?" I said bluntly, lets face it; I didn't want to beat around the bloody bush and explain what I was doing there, In the middle of a back alley, then again, what were they doing there? A small girl covered head to toe in sickly baby pink was kneeling on the floor, her eyes were faced down and hands placed neatly over her dress. "We… sniff…Were p-playing a g-game," She said finally, between sobs. "And I won!" Screamed a much taller boy, who was waving his toy in front of the little girls face and laughing. I didn't want to get caught up in their conflict, I had boredom to get back to, and I simply wanted a simple answer to my simple question, by now the little girl had gotten up and left still sobbing. I turned back to the boy who still had a wide grin on his face, "So, what do you do exactly? What is it?" I said looking towards the taller boy… and then, there was silence, this would be the perfect moment for a sweat drop and one of those tumbleweeds you see in the movies. I had never seen a face drop so fast in my entire life, "You don't know what this is?" Said the boy, with an astonishing look on his face. My fists clenched until the knuckles were as white as they could be, "Well obviously not!" I snapped, who did these people think I was? I had better things to do; I should've left there and then, but I seriously and strangely wanted to know.

The boy took out a small roundish black spinning top, I hadn't seen them still, they looked actually different then what I expected, still a spinning top but… bloody hell it was a spinning top with gear! Were they going to start dressing them in clothes next? "So, this is a er beyblade?" I said, hoping I got the right word and the boy wouldn't laugh, for his sake of course.

The boy nodded and smiled, "You got that right! I'm Ryu" He held out his hand to me, I just looked at it not moving my hands from my pockets; I hadn't exactly come here to make friends, and dance with the pixies. Looking back up at the boy, he had taken his hand back feeling a little awkward. I sighed, what I do for some people is unbelievable, "I'm Luna" I said. Ryu's face lit up again, "Please to meet you, erm so you haven't played beyblade before?" I shook my head, "What do you do?" With that, Ryu took out some equipment. "This is a ripcord and launcher," he explained as he starting piecing them together. He moved his right leg back and pulled out the ripcord, I watched the beyblade hit the dish and start to circle it. "Is that all?" I said emotionlessly, not wanting to sound too much of a brute. "No, you compete with other beyblader's to see who is stronger; the winner is whoever's left standing." I watched the beyblade circle the dish again and again. It was most annoyingly mesmerizing.

Ok so this really leads to nowhere at the moment, but you know... you don't know? O.o; Erm R&R if you want, would be nice... caio!


End file.
